


Double (MIS)take

by MusicMuseum



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Dark Sans, Dark!Sans, F/M, Horror, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicMuseum/pseuds/MusicMuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a final act of 'kindness', Sans attempts to free Chara's skeleton from her determination-filled body. He realizes far too late that it's not Chara's lifeless body beneath him.</p><p>In which Sans has a lapse in judgement & experiences the worst oversight possible, causing him to miss the detail that could have made all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double (MIS)take

When he sees them, he feels rage swell inside his ribcage. Nothing would please him more than to slowly dismember each limb from the child's body, one for each friend they had slaughtered. It would be a breeze compared to the immeasurable pain and suffering he had gone through because of them. In tribute to his brother, however, he would show the _monster_ a final act of kindness.

Humans, however blessed they may be, were unreasonably restricted in their lives, all that blood and flesh trapping them within themselves. With each intake of air, their ribs protest against the confining skin, aching to be set free.

He would be the one to set them free.

He forcibly holds them down with magic, taking a moment to relish the innocent looking confusion on their face, and sets to work.

Shock and surprise quickly turns into pained screams. As much as he wishes to drag out the music, and truly watch them suffer, he blocks out all noise, but he believes he hears broken pleas coming from the child before he can do so completely.

Good. Now they too understand groveling at Death's feet, begging for mercy.

_Hah._

The edges of his vision blurs with the amount of energy and concentration he is using, and his work becomes all he can see.

Eventually, their ribs stutter and still. Relaxed. Free from the prison of flesh, and the determination of those awful lungs and heart.

_Hah hah hah-_

It isn't until he finally looks into their eyes, and finds not the expected infernal glare of hatred and contempt, but instead the eternal gaze of understanding and forgiveness, that Sans realizes his mistake.

_Ah hah ha ha!_

_You fool!_

_Now you truly have_ no one _left._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a double pun, in honor of Sans. He should have done a 'double take' but instead made a 'mistake', because Chara and Frisk are sort of 'doubles' of each other. Eh, Eh? No? Okay. 
> 
> I feel like Chara would get some pretty sick amusement out of the situation, hence the laughing. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop a kudos and/or comment. If you have any requests, just ask. 
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
